The Reason I Love You
by AngelOtaku121
Summary: "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" This is a little songfic about love and the reasons for it. The song is "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne. It features three stories in one, with SoMa, TsuStar, and Lid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Despicable Me (from which the quote in the description came), the song ("I Love You"), or _Wicked_. This fic contains spoilers for the end of the musical _Wicked_, so if you don't want to know how it ends, I suggest you skip the first section. Also, this fic is very fluffy :)**

* * *

_I like your smile  
I like your vibe_

"Yahoo!" yelled Black*Star as he raced down the street. Tsubaki followed more slowly, shutting the door behind her. She sighed.

"Come back, Black*Star!" she called after him.

Black*Star turned around. He grinned at her. "Why?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Because you're going the wrong way, silly."

_I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

With untamed energy, Black*Star came bounding back over to where Tsubaki was standing. She chuckled to herself as she took in her meister's haphazard appearance. He had on a black suit. His jacket was open, his shirt untucked. A maroon cravat hung around his neck, untied. Compared to Tsubaki's pristine black, sleeveless dress, he looked like a regular mess.

"Come on," she said gently. "We're going to be late."

The two headed in the direction of Death City's theater. Black*Star had insisted that their first date be of Tsubaki's choosing. Her favorite musical, _Wicked_, was touring, and Black*Star had managed to purchase two tickets to the sold out show. Tsubaki only hoped that he could sit through it.

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you_

When they reached the theater, Black*Star flew to the doors to hold it open for Tsubaki. He really was sweet, even if the others couldn't see it. He was also managing to control himself. Unfortunately, the self-control didn't last long. Once he'd bounded into the theater, she shouted, "Make way for the Mighty Black*Star! I will surpass God!"

Tsubaki sighed and followed him to their seats on the edge of an aisle. Black*Star was a bit wild, but then, he'd always been. She was used to it by now. They settled into their seats as the lights dimmed and the music began.

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

During intermission, Tsubaki and Black*Star stayed seated so that they did not have to deal with the crowds. Sitting in the lit theater, Tsubaki let her mind wander to the first day she'd met the blue haired boy next to her. She had been the only one who had stayed through his entire speech. The only one, apparently, who could deal with him.

Tsubaki never saw it that way though. Sure, Black*Star was rambunctious and, at times, aggravating, but she never felt anything but happiness from being with him. He'd been a great friend and loyal meister. When she finally realized that she loved him, she was afraid it would be too late to tell him. It was during their last fight against Mifune. She'd truly been afraid that Black*Star would die, heedless of the fact that he had yet to surpass God. After that confrontation, there was no time to express her feelings. Before they knew it, they were fighting the kishin. They'd all almost died in the effort.

It took several years for Tsubaki to pluck up the courage to tell him. While most of their friends were already heavily involved in relationships or married, Tsubaki and Black*Star were still wading through the 'friendship' portion of their relationship. For Tsubaki, it was much more. What she didn't realize was that Black*Star felt the same.

Two nights ago, the weapon-meister pair had been walking home from a party at Maka and Soul's new house. Both were silent, both attempting to pluck up the courage to reveal their feelings to the other. Just as Tsubaki opened her mouth, Black*Star whirled around. Looking at the ground with his face turning red, he mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Tsubaki had asked.

Black*Star had looked up at her. "Would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

_Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

So here they sat as the curtain rose again. The musical progressed. Tsubaki loved this part. She loved how Elphaba and Fiyero got to be together, at least for a little while. Unconsciously, her hand slipped into Black*Star's. He looked down at it in surprise, but then smiled. He gave her hand a light squeeze and turned his attention back to the stage.

Drama began to unfold as Elphaba was apprehended by the guards. Just when it seemed hope was lost, Fiyero barged in, demanding the release of his love. Elphaba escaped, but Fiyero was left to hang on a post for all eternity. During "No Good Deed," Black*Star felt something wet fall onto his hand. He realized that the play had reduced Tsubaki to tears. Gently, he detangled his hand from her grip and put it around her shoulders. She smiled slightly as she leaned into him.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you_

As the performance drew to a close, Tsubaki cried again, but this time from happiness. Fiyero and Elphaba were able to be together, even though the two we so completely different. She looked over at Black*Star, who was slightly smiling at the musical's happy ending. His blue hair was still up in perfect spikes…even after an entire day. Tsubaki would never understand how he managed it.

The actors and actresses were all lining up on the stage for a final applause. Black*Star began to look slightly miffed. Abruptly, he stood. Placing a foot on the back of the chair in front of him, he shouted, "Hey!"

_I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you_

"Why are you all clapping for them? You should be applauding ME! The great Black*Star!"

Every eye in the theater was now trained on Black*Star, and as a consequence, Tsubaki. Even the orchestra had stopped playing to see what the commotion was. The silence in the theater was deafening. Tsubaki was staring at Black*Star. She thought she might cry, or scold the loudmouthed blue haired boy, but she surprised herself. She cracked a smile, and then burst into laughter.

_Being you  
Just you_

Still laughing, Tsubaki stood up next to Black*Star. She grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him from the theaters amidst the glares and confused gazes of the audience and cast. They exited the building, Tsubaki still chuckling.

Black*Star looked at his weapon, confused. "What's so funny?"

Tsubaki just shook her head. Still giggling, she wrapped her arms around her meister. Gaining some control over her laughter, she just whispered, "I love you so much Black*Star."

Black*Star, though slightly bewildered, flashed a smile and returned the embrace.

"I love you too, Tsubaki."

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

* * *

_I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

Maka was sprawled out on a couch in the living room of her new house. They'd had a housewarming party the other day, and she'd just finished cleaning up the mess. With nothing left to do, she let herself reminisce about the last couple of weeks.

She and Soul had officially decided to take the next step in their relationship. They weren't married yet, but a diamond engagement ring glittered on her finger. The couple had decided to purchase a new home for two reasons. The first was that they didn't want to deal with the hassle of trying to buy a house in the aftermath of what was probably going to be an eventful wedding (with Spirit involved, _anything_ would be eventful). The second was that they wanted to get away from Blair. She'd been so aggravating after Maka and Soul had started dating, always trying to pry into their private business. They'd left the cat their old apartment, so Maka didn't feel too bad about leaving. Now Blair could do whatever she wanted.

Tuesday night had been quite eventful. It was the first party that Maka had hosted since moving, and they'd invited the usual: Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid and Liz, Patty and Crona. Unfortunately, Black*Star had brought several bottles of sake and somehow managed to get Soul drunk without he himself ever touching a drop. It was mostly taunts about Soul being a lightweight. It didn't really matter, but the night turned out more fun because of it. Soul became what Black*Star classified as a 'happy drunk,' just making loud jokes and laughing. Maka smiled at the memory.

_And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

Unfortunately, Wednesday came around far too quickly, and with it, an enormous cleanup effort. Their guests had helped tidy the place up before leaving, but there was still so much to be done! Upon seeing the seemingly endless mess, Maka had flipped. Had it not been for Soul, she would have torn the house apart and remade it to be absolutely perfect and spotless. It sounded like something Kid would do, but Maka wasn't thinking clearly. She just wanted the house to be clean.

"I don't even know where to start!" she'd exclaimed.

However, Soul, upon seeing her distress, had simply chuckled. "Maka," he'd said calmly. "Relax. It's just a bit of a mess. Here," he reached over and straightened a pillow on the couch. "Now, you've started."

Somehow, that ridiculous gesture had been exactly what Maka needed. She began laughing and started cleaning with vigor. It had taken two days to clean the whole house, but it was finally over. The house was spotless.

_Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

Soul had left about an hour ago on a mission. He hadn't told Maka what he was after, but she assumed it had been important from the way he'd barged out. It was as though a sudden determination had overtaken him. Hopefully he'd be home soon. It was getting dark.

Maka heard the door open and perked up. Soul came walking in with a shark toothed grin. He was hiding something behind his back.

Feigning shock, he exclaimed, "I didn't know it was possible for our house to be even _more_ clean than it was an hour ago!"

Maka rolled her eyes and sat up. "So, where were you?" she questioned.

Soul avoided answering. Instead, he said, "You know, Maka, you're really difficult. I looked all over! You know only _one_ shop in all of Death City has them?"

Maka was interested. "Has _what_?"

With a flourish, Soul produced a bouquet of orange blossoms.

"Snapdragons!" gasped Maka. "They're my favorite!"

Soul grinned. "I thought we needed something to brighten up the room."

Maka leapt up and embraced Soul, careful not to crush the flowers. Soul extracted himself from Maka's embrace and filled up a vase. He put the snapdragons into it and set it on the coffee table. Maka stood still, admiring the random gesture of kindness.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you_

She looked over at Soul, who had been gazing at Maka. He grinned at her as their eyes met. Soul's eyes were stunning. Most people couldn't get over the fact that they were, well, red. However, the complex scarlet revealed a depth to Soul that most people didn't realize was there.

_And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you_

Maka walked over and embraced Soul once again.

"Don't go getting all emotional on me," Soul said, but Maka could hear the smile in his voice. She looked up at his face.

_Being you  
Just you_

"You're the best," she whispered. "The coolest person to ever walk the planet."

Soul smile slightly. "Nah, that can't be right."

Maka looked up at him, confused.

_The reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you…_

"It can't be right," Soul continued, "Because that would mean I'd have to be cooler than you." He grinned. "And you, Maka Albarn, are the coolest fiancée ever."

* * *

Liz paced the entrance hall impatiently. She was ready to go, in a maroon spaghetti-strap dress with a white silk shawl. Her hair was up in an intricate knot. She had taken two full hours to get dressed. Yet, Kid still somehow managed to take longer.

"Come _on_, Kid!" she shouted up the stairs. If he didn't hurry up, they'd lose their reservations at Death City's most popular restaurant.

"I'm almost done!" came the reply. Liz rolled her eyes. He'd said the exact same thing forty minutes ago. Seriously, how long did it take to get ready?

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you_

Liz walked up the stairs, careful not to trip in her heels. She walked into the master bedroom without knocking-if he wasn't dressed yet, that was his problem-and stopped. She smiled. Before her, in a white suit, stood the shinigami that she'd fallen in love with. It was just a reminder of why she'd married him. One year. It was their one year anniversary. Liz still couldn't believe it. That the eloquent reaper had chosen _her_. Sure he had his quirks, but…

Unfortunately, he was exercising one of those quirks now. Staring with intense concentration into a large mirror, Kid was attempting to figure out where a single strand of hair was supposed to fall on his head to make himself perfectly symmetrical.

Liz sighed in frustration. "Come on, Kid, is this really that important?"

Kid turned briefly to look at her before turning back to the mirror. "I need to be symmetrical."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're not going to _be_ symmetrical, Kid! Your Lines of Sanzu only extend halfway around for Death's sake!"

Kid turned to her, looking crestfallen. He'd stopped having fits about his hair a while ago, but it still upset him whenever it was mentioned.

_I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you_

Liz immediately felt bad for upsetting Kid. And on their anniversary night too! Liz mentally cursed herself. How could she be so insensitive?

"Kid," she said gently, walking toward him. "Kid, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you're right." Kid muttered. "I'm asymmetrical garbage."

"No, you're not," Liz chided gently. "No husband of mine is garbage. Besides," she added. "All of the Lines will connect eventually. You just have to be patient."

_Being you  
Just you_

"I suppose," Kid said, looking slightly happier. He glanced at a clock. "We should probably go. Our reservation is at eight."

Liz too looked at the clock. It read 7:50. She looked at Kid with slight concern. Did they have enough time? "How long does it take to get there?"

Kid glanced at her. "Exactly eight minutes."

Liz smiled to herself. Leave it to Kid to choose a restaurant exactly eight minutes from their home.

"Alright then," she said, walking toward the door. "Let's go."

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

Liz had almost reached the door when she realized Kid wasn't following. She turned to see him staring after her with an almost sad look on his face. She turned back.

"What's wrong?"

Kid sighed. "It's just that…I wanted everything to be perfect…For _me_ to be perfect…"

Liz walked over to Kid and kissed him gently. She whispered, "You're perfect to me."

_And that's why I love you_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at a songfic...I'm not even sure I did it correctly. Well, let me know what I did well and what I can improve on for next time!**_  
_

**Also, if any of you caught the line about snapdragons, that it a reference to A Very Potter Sequel by Starkidpotter. If you've seen it, great! If not, you totally should, in addition to watching the first muscial, A Very Potter Musical. It's all up on Youtube. (I don't own the Potter musicals, Starkid, or Youtube, in case you were wondering.)  
**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! -AngelOtaku121  
**


End file.
